


Loki x Emily

by Suzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzi/pseuds/Suzi
Summary: Asgard is lost and the asgardians need a new home. Their previous home is nothing but rocks and dust now. However, a strange, black box emerges fram the depth of the ruins and, unknowingly, Loki's future lies within it.





	Loki x Emily

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fan fiction as a gift for my friend, Emily. She kind of have a crush on Loki, which I think is understandable ;) I wrote it a long time ago and the sad thing is that I kind of deleted most of it accidentally. A lot of it is probably hard to understand if you don't read the rest of it, so hopefully I'll write more soon and you'll understand this first chapter. Enjoy!

Cold, dark nothing. It used to be so loudly, now there is only silence. For so long Emily could see every colour at once, vibrant and beautiful, now everything is black. Cold and dark nothing. And it’s wrong. For so long, something has been feeding upon her. She calls it the Other Side. It drained her of her energy, but her energy never ended. It was always pulsing and sparking. Except now. She knows that her energy hasn’t gone, she can still feel it inside of herself. The Other side disappeared and their connection is lost. If this had happened a long time ago, when Emily first entered this unusual life, she would be overjoyed, because this was once her prison cell. But it’s funny how when you have lived with noise and chaos for years upon years, it become your reality. It becomes all that you know. It becomes your home. And when it all suddenly stop, you panic. So Emily tries to push. She flexes her muscles and builds up the vibrant power within her veins, trying to brake the damn to reconnect her to the Other Side, but she can’t find it. So she pushes more and more and more, until her power is sparking and crackling. Everything around her is white and stripes that look like silk scarfs of blue and red and green and yellow and purple and orange flow around her in the air and under her skin. The power becomes more overwhelming than it has ever been and still the Other Side is gone. That is when her home and former cage opens for the first time in millennia and everything says boom.

 

Thor was sitting upon his new throne in the big hall of the ship that Loki and the rebels had stolen from the Grandmaster on Sakaar. He didn’t really want to be there. Several years ago he decided not to become king of Asgard and yet here he was. Well, actually Asgard was gone now, destroyed in front of his eyes in a prophecy he had tried to prevent, and later caused. But then again, Asgard wasn’t a place, it was a people, and right now they were standing behind him. But where would the people of Asgard belong to if not Asgard?

“So King of Asgard,” Heimdall says. “Where to?”

“I’m not sure. Any suggestions?” Thor replies, feeling slightly as though he’s doing a bad job at being king. “Miek, where are you from?” He looks over at Korg who is holding Miek in his arms.

“Oh, Miek’s dead.” Korg says. “Yeah, no, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge. I’ve just felt so guilty. I’ve been crying him around all day.” Thor nods salowly.

It isn’t that surprising really. Korg has good spirit, you’ve got to give him that, but he isn’t a good fighter despite the fact that he is literally made of stone. And Miek … well let’s just not get into that.

Miek suddenly shakes a little, his alien skin wobbles a little.

“Oh, Miek, you’re alive! He’s alive, guys! What was your question again, bro?” He looks at Thor with innocent eyes.

Thor stares for a moment on Miek, a tiny bit disgusted and a tiny bit guilty for being disgusted. In stead of answering, he looks away and mumbles: “Earth it is.”

Suddenly Loki clears his throat. “Forgive me, brother, if I’m interrupting your grand moment after your destruction of Asgard, …”

Thor shrugs. “It was you who pulled the trigger.”

“It was you who gave the order.”

“True.”

“I Surtur’s sword was to be the weapon that destroys the whole of Asgard, then what is that?” Loki point toward the remains of Agard, to rocks and dust and Thor’s eyes finds a black box that floats through the endless, black space. It was absolutely beautiful. It was raven black with golden details around the edges, clearly made by the dwarfs of Nidavellir.

The Valkyrie steps forward to see it better, even though it doesn’t help much. “If that is the last artefact of Asgard then we have to bring it here.”

“But what is it?” Loki asks again.

“It’s probably the sandbox to the whole cat of Odin.” The Valkyrie replies sarcastically. “Nobody knows, jackass, that’s what we’re going to find out.”


End file.
